Heartsick
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Oswald has been diagnosed with a heart illness that can't be cured. Sadly, he passes away before Ed is able to tell him his true feelings. But will Ed manage to find a way to bring him back?


Chapter 1: Thawed Out

Oswald was pacing in his office, he was furious. Ed had been thawed out and was most likely out for his blood. It made him so angry. "Boss, I don't think you want your blood sugar to get higher." his friend and the only one who was truly loyal to him, Victor Zsasz said. Oswald groaned and glared at Victor. "SHUT UP! NYGMA IS OUT THERE PLOTTING MY DESTRUCTION! I CAN'T JUST-" Suddenly Oswald paused, going unnaturally pale, feeling his chest tighten with an unbearable amount of pain. "Boss? Are you alright?" Victor was on his feet in seconds and rushing to his side. Oswald whimpered, leaning against his desk and clutching his chest. His heart was pounding unnaturally fast and it hurt so much, sweat was beginning to pour down his face. "I..I'm fine..V-Victor I..I just need to...to..E-Ed.." Oswald's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell heavily on his side, vision getting foggy and the pain going from his chest to everywhere else on his body. "BOSS!" Victor cried and he shook Oswald's shoulder but try as he might he got no response. "Ivy!" he called, hating the slight crack in his voice. He really did care about Oswald.

Ivy ran into the office, gasping when she saw Oswald, lying unresponsive and twitching slightly. "P-Pengy? Oh god! What happened!?" she cried, running over to him, tears starting to sting at her eyes. "Pengy please! Wake up!" Ivy patted Oswald's cheek, finding it cold and clammy. She started crying, realizing what might be happening. He never was careful with his blood pressure or his anger problems. "He's having a heart attack! I need to get an ambulance!" Victor sighed, knowing they could arrest Oswald if they did that, but they may not have a choice. "Ivy...he could get taken by the GCPD." Ivy shook her head. "I don't care! He's going to die if we don't do something now!" she cried once more and Victor could not stand to see her cry.

He might be considered a cold hearted person but he had grown fond of Ivy, sending him plants to care for and brighten up his hideout. He sighed and took out his phone, dialing an ambulance. Ivy held Oswald close to her, crying softly. "Please be okay Pengy...I love you...you're like my big brother..please.." she sobbed loudly, petting his dark hair. It was Ed's fault, she knew it was. Oswald was dying because of him and Ivy hated it. Just when she'd been accepted into a family that loved her it was about to be taken away. She wanted to hurt Ed for what he'd done. She had seen Oswald a dozen times, stressing, lashing out. She remembered when he'd complain about having heartburn and chest aches but refused to see a doctor. It hurt Ivy a lot whenever he yelled at her for usually no reason, it also hurt to see him damage himself by drinking constantly and over eating. He had even taken up smoking! Ivy continued holding Oswald until the sirens were heard outside and the paramedics rushed in, grabbing Oswald and pulling him up on a stretcher while putting a breathing mask on him. Ivy and Victor followed them as Oswald was wheeled out, quickly climbing into the ambulance with him. "Has he had trouble breathing recently?" one of the paramedics asked.

Ivy shook her head. "No, but he's been very stressed and hasn't been coping with it very well. He complained about chest pains and heartburn." Ivy kept looking at Oswald, his skin was so pale it was almost transparent. It hurt to see him like this. The tears kept cascading down her face and Zsasz wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "Shh, Ivy he'll be alright. He's as tough as nails. He wouldn't lose to a heart attack." he said. Ivy sniffled and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. "But what if he doesn't? What if he...?" she couldn't finish her sentence and simply cried into Victor's chest as he held her. "He won't die. He's survived worse.." he said simply, though he hoped this would be something he survived. He had to. Ivy was hurting from this and had been since Oswald started becoming stressed and lashing out for no reason. They soon arrived at the hospital, wheeling Oswald in while Ivy and Victor waited in the waiting room.

Ivy had fallen asleep in one of the chairs so Victor draped his coat around her to keep her warm while he waited to hear anything about Oswald's condition. A doctor came out eventually, a grim expression on his face. "It...does not look good..he seems to have a problem with his heart..it looks like his heart is starting to fail him. We don't know how long he has." Victor paled and looked towards Ivy who was thankfully still asleep. "Is there anything that can be done? Any treatments at all?" Victor asked, wanting to find any way that might help his friend. The doctor sadly shook his head. "At this point, medicine will only slow his illness down. We'll be lucky if he even makes it through the night. I'm terribly sorry." the doctor said. Victor wished he could just kill this man, he didn't like the thought of Oswald dying, he'd already been worried about Riddler coming after him but this..this was worse. Oswald wasn't supposed to die from an illness, he was supposed to be a feared, ruthless kingpin. Victor shut his eyes trying to fight the tears. He couldn't break down now, Ivy would need someone to lean on when she hears the news. He gave a shaky sigh before he walked over to Ivy and gently shook her shoulder. "

Kiddo, Ivy...wake up.." he said softly. Ivy let out a soft groan before she opened her eyes to look at him. "Victor? What's wrong? Is Pengy okay?" she asked as she sat up, a worried expression on her face. Victor sighed sadly, how was he supposed to tell this kid she might never see the man she considered a brother ever again? He didn't want to do this, but she deserved to know. "Oswald is...dying..the doctors say he has a heart disease that is now incurable...they don't know how long he has..I'm sorry Ivy..this wasn't supposed to happen." Zsasz said. Ivy looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes and violently shook her head. "N-no..no you're wrong! And so are the doctors! Pengy isn't going to die!" Ivy cried as Victor hugged her, rubbing her back as she sobbed violently. "It's his fault! If that..that...that bastard had stayed frozen, Pengy would be okay! I hate him! I hate him!" she cried. "Shh, Ivy, I know. I know. He sucks." Victor said, trying to comfort Ivy was a hassle but eventually her sobs grew quiet and became soft, broken whimpers. "We should go see him. He should be awake now." Victor said in a soft voice. Ivy slowly nodded her head, sniffling and wiping her eyes. They walked to Oswald's room and Ivy covered her mouth with her hand when she saw how bad he looked. His head was lolled to the side, facing them, his eyes closed, hair plastered to his face and he was breathing shallowly, heart monitor slowly beeping next to him.

Ivy hurried to him, taking his limp and clammy hand in hers with a soft sob. "Pengy...p-please fight this..I don't want you to die..please." she whimpered, sniffling. Zsasz went towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at his boss. He hated how vulnerable Oswald looked. It was never supposed to be like this. Ivy shook with sobs as she turned to Victor and hugged him, crying into his chest. "This...this is all that..that freak's fault! If he'd just stayed frozen, P-Pengy would be okay.." she said with a soft whimper and Victor sighed, slowly rubbing her back. Soon a low, tired groan was heard and Ivy turned her head to see Oswald slowly opening his eyes with a wince. "Wha..? What...happened..?" he said softly as he tried to sit up, only for Ivy to gently set him back down. "You're in the hospital Pengy..you're very sick.." she said, trying to hold in her tears. Oswald blinked, groaning as he tried to rub his eyes.

"I-Ivy...it hurts.." he said softly. It was true, his entire body ached and he let out another groan. Ivy gently ran her fingers through his once perfectly styled hair, now floppy with bangs covering his eyes. "It...it's going to be okay..it's not that bad really.." she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Oswald looked at her in confusion. "I-Ivy what's wrong?" he didn't really like seeing her like this, he knew he'd been awful to her lately. He had been under a lot of stress and he'd been taking it out on those closest to him. Oswald hated himself for it, he never meant to harm his makeshift family. He really did see Ivy as a little sister but feared that she'd turn against him along with so many others. It was a tiring cycle. Ivy swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears. "You're...you're dying Pengy...they say it's...it's your heart..it's failing." she said before letting out another small sob. Oswald paled and shook his head. "N-no..no I'm not sick...I can't be sick!" Zsasz tried to shush him, worried he'd have another episode with the way Oswald's eyes widened and his breathing increasing. "Boss, you need to stay calm. You'll make yourself worse. There are always other doctors." he said, hoping Oswald would calm down.

Oswald leaned back, clenching his eyes shut in frustration. "H-how am I supposed to take on Nygma like this? I can't be stuck here..h-he'll find me.." Oswald said, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded. He didn't like being forced into this kind of situation not since...he whimpered as a flashback hit him of being tied up to Isabella's car and listening to Ed spew abuse and hatred toward him, making him feel lesser than the woman Ed had been with. Oswald winced and shut his eyes, pushing those heartbreaking memories down. It was almost ironic that his heart was actually breaking from the inside out, the same way his father's had. It hurt knowing he didn't have much time left in his life. Soon a knock was heard and a doctor came in to check Oswald's chart. "Hello mister Cobblepot. I assume you two are family, correct?" she asked, referring to Victor and Ivy. Victor nodded. "I'm his cousin, she's his sister." he lied flawlessly and Ivy nodded at him in agreement. Oswald slowly sat up, coughing a little and looking at the doctor curiously.

"What's happening...? I'm not..? I can't.." he said shaking his head. The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry sir. This doesn't look good. We aren't sure if you'll make it past the night. It seems you've inherited a heart disease. We have been too late to catch it. I've already spoken to your friends here about possible treatment options but..it will only slow your sickness down and it's less likely that you'll survive any major surgery. I estimate you may only have about a week left. I'm very sorry." the doctor said. "If you need any information, please contact me. I'm one of the heart surgeons, doctor Greene." she said, holding her hand for the three of them to shake.

Oswald looked at her solemnly, he didn't want to die. There was so much left unfinished. What would happen to Ivy? His club? Or even his home? It was like Ed had really won after all. He was getting what he wanted. Oswald's death. "Is there really nothing? T-that can be done about this? My father could've survived this." he insisted. Doctor Greene sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, yours is far more advanced than his was. If we had caught it earlier, maybe things would be different. But you have very poor health mister Cobblepot. You're friends told me about your anxiety, stress, anger and blood pressure problems. There really is no cure. I'm terribly sorry. I'd consider making sure all your affairs are in order." she said grimly. Oswald closed his eyes and leaned his head back, taking it all in. He could hear Ivy sobbing and Victor trying to calm her. He knew he might not make it through this. But he didn't know anyone that he'd written to inherit everything except...Edward. Oswald winced, he hated to think what Ed would do to all he owned if he inherited it. But even though Ed had hurt him, he still wanted him to be taken care of, wanted to know he'd be safe. Oswald hated that he still had feelings for him, even when Ed made it clear he only loved women. And one woman he'd never let go of. He felt Ivy running her fingers through his hair, could hear her soft sobs. He felt the guilt clawing at him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at her and gently wipe away her tears. "It...it's going to be okay Ivy...everything will be alright.." he said softly. Ivy quickly shook her head angrily. "No! No it won't! You..you can't die Pengy! T-there has to be another way.." she said tearfully. Oswald sighed, he should've known how upset she'd be. He never thought this would happen, he'd believed he was perfectly fine. But fate seemed to have caught up with him. "I-Ivy...I promise it will be okay..I'll..I'll do the treatments..at least so I live longer okay?" he said, voice shaky as he felt his eyes droop, feeling so very tired. Ivy whimpered and nodded. She thought about Ed and wondered where he was. She hated him so much right now. It was his fault that Oswald was about to die. He didn't deserve it, though he had done terrible things Ivy didn't believe he deserved such an awful death. That night, while Victor fell asleep along with an exhausted Oswald, Ivy snuck out, searching for Ed's hideout. Ivy remembered Oswald talking about a riddle that had been sent to him through a rap song. Count on Ed to do something ridiculous, Ivy had thought. She managed to come across a small warehouse by the docks and hid in the shadows when she saw the familiar green suited menace standing out, looking like he was waiting for someone. Someone that would never arrive.

Ivy slowly walked towards him when she saw him go inside. Ivy took a breath as she closed her hand around the doorknob, preparing herself for whatever Ed would do after she stumbled upon his hiding spot. She walked inside, making a face at the dim lights and the cold chill from outside. Ivy heard muttering coming from a room. She saw Edward, sitting on a crate and hunched over. He looked like he was shaking. Ivy felt no sympathy for him, just outright hatred and anger. She stopped behind him and cleared her throat. "Hey..you." Ivy said, crossing her arms and glaring. Ed jumped and looked at her, eyes wide as saucers. "I'm not going back!" he said. Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's just me..I have something to tell you." Ivy sniffled, struggling with what she was about to say. "Y-you don't need to try and kill him anymore. You got what you wanted...Oswald is...he's dying.." Ivy finally said with a sob. She felt anger swelling within her and she tried so hard to contain it. To keep from killing Ed right then and there. Ed stood frozen on the spot when he heard those words. "Oswald is..d-dying?" he said, voice shaking. 'It..that can't be true..he..I don't want him to die! This isn't what I wanted!' Edward's mind screamed, feeling guilt crawling up his throat and threatening to strangle him. "There has to be a way to stop it..r-right?" Ed asked shakily. He could feel his entire body shaking with the incoming grief. Ivy glared at him through her tears and without a thought she shoved him back.

"No there is no cure! The stress of you going after him is what's killing him! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ivy screamed the last part, shocking an already stiff Ed into silence. He winced from the pain of being shoved and tried to sit up. "I-Ivy..I'm so sorry..I..this isn't what I wanted..I made a mistake! I have to go see him!" Ed cried. Ivy glared at him and slapped him hard across the face, her anger rising to dangerous levels. "No! I won't let you hurt him again! He's sick just stay away from him for once you creep!" Ivy screamed again, as she backed away. She needed to leave before she really did hurt Ed. "Just keep away from him and maybe I'll keep you from becoming swiss cheese." Ivy said in a low voice as she slowly backed away. Ed was soon left alone, curling his knees to his chest as he let out a choked sob. It was his fault that Oswald was dying. He had been the one to cause him irreparable damage and misery. He had discovered that Isabella had only ever been a lie while he'd been kidnapped. He felt disgusted with himself for choosing the face of a corpse over someone who really did love him. Oswald had proved it again and again but Ed had refused to believe it. That would never account for the horrors he'd put him through. And now, Oswald was going to die, from the stress he had brought upon him. It made Ed miserable.

He had to see him but he'd have to find a way past Ivy first. He understood why Ivy wouldn't allow him near Oswald. 'You're a monster Eddie. And now look what you've done..you killed the only one that really cared...that understood you..loved you..isn't that what you wanted?' he heard his darker half sneer. Edward whimpered and held his head in his hands. After he had been thawed out, his brain had been damaged in the ice. He was scared of Oswald freezing him but he knew he needed him now. He didn't want to kill him anymore. He had been wrong and all he wanted now was Oswald's love and forgiveness. But now it was too late and he might never see Oswald again. Ed hated himself for ever thinking he could make things right. He whimpered and sobbed to himself until he fell into an uneasy sleep on the floor.

Only a few weeks in came the most dreaded thing Edward ever witnessed. He had managed to sneak into the hospital, disguised as one of the doctors. Ed hoped Ivy and Victor wouldn't recognize him. He had stalked the mansion a few times, watching Oswald taking medicine but it didn't look like anything was working, the medicines only ever made him worse. Ed watched Oswald grow weaker, sometimes struggling to make it out of bed or even walk. He seemed to get paler, with very dark circles around his eyes. He almost looked like a ghost. It broke Ed's heart knowing he couldn't go into the mansion without being either shot or frozen. He wanted to take care of him, to hold him, kiss him, spend any time with him that they might have left.

But he couldn't do that. It had been a week since he had learned of Oswald's illness and watched him occasionally at the mansion. He had learned from someone he'd hired to watch the house that Oswald was having complications and it was troubling Ivy and Victor so they'd taken him to the hospital immediately. Ed had made sure to follow them there and watched them get Oswald inside. He had then grabbed a random doctor, killed them and then took there clothes so he could blend in with everyone else. Edward was having trouble finding Oswald's room until he heard a loud siren and the sound of doctors shouting, "Code Blue! Room two thirteen!" and Ed felt despair pooling in his gut. He knew something was wrong so he rushed to follow them. Ed felt his heart sink and nearly shatter when he saw that it was Oswald's room and he saw the man himself lying unresponsive, the doctors surrounding him. Ivy and Victor stood, both of them looked downtrodden and worried with Ivy even worse off. She was whimpering and sobbing into his chest. "Oswald.." Ed whispered, leaning against the entrance to his room. His heart was pounding and all he could see was Oswald, lying there, not moving, looking very cold.

He could hear the heart monitor spiking and the doctors trying to wake him up. "He's flatlining! Quick, get the shock paddles!" they put the tabs on Oswald and attempted to shock his heart back, his body shaking with the force of the shocks. Ed slowly got down on his knees as the minutes ticked on, still no response from Oswald and then the words he dreaded hearing. "Stop...he's gone." Edward shook and felt overwhelming grief consume him. "No..no..NO!" Ed found himself screaming, feeling his own heart shatter as he watched them pull the white sheet over Oswald's body. Edward instantly ran to his side, no longer caring if anyone saw him. He pulled the sheet down to look at Oswald's pale face.

"Oswald please! Wake up! I'm sorry, please no!" he cried, tears pouring from his face as he started to kiss his forehead, sobbing and whimpering until he felt someone rip him away from him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Ivy screamed and punched Ed hard in the nose. Ed whimpered and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose and holding his hands up as he felt her trying to slap him. "I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Victor grabbed Ivy and kept her from attacking Ed despite how badly she was struggling in his arms. "Ivy, he's hurting enough, let him be." he said in a gentle tone. Ivy looked at him angrily. "H-he killed him..Pengy was like a brother to me and now he's gone.." she said with a choked sob. Victor sighed. "What would he think if he saw you hurt him? He wouldn't want that Ivy. It's okay." Victor said softly. Ivy simply turned and sobbed, finally giving up the fight. Ed looked down, finally feeling a bit calm. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. That night, Ed lay in his hideout, curled up on the floor. He was still shaking with sobs. He wanted Oswald back but he didn't know how. He vowed to himself that he'd bring him back, but who would be willing to help him?

 **This is something new rather then having Os move on. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
